Miss Nurse
by Mamushi
Summary: SLASH! (jw) Pointless nonsense. Fun, though. Good 'clean' fun (no sex). Don't like slashy goodness? Don't read. I heart comments.


_Disclaimer_: I don't own jack (as in anything...). Well, I do own my car.  
  
_Warnings_: This is AU! That's why Jack has the nurse's uniform!! And don't go pelting me with things!! I could have easily been much meaner with the ending! Unbetaed! Woohoo! ^__^  
  
_Pairing:_ Will/Jack  
  
_AN_: This...just popped up one day... ^.^;;;;

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Psocid's Nonsense Theater  
presents  
  
Miss Nurse_   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Will and Jack had been together for a good three months now--'together' meaning 'screwing around like rabbits.' Unfortunately (for Jack at least), Will had been sick off and on for the past two weeks.   
  
It started off innocent enough with a cold, which turned into some sort of stomach ache--all he could eat was bread and bananas; everything else got rejected. The stomach ache was shortly followed by the flu. As for the last twenty-four hours? A migraine and the inability to stomach _anything_.   
  
Will tried to get some fresh air, but the way the horizon moved didn't agree with his headache and empty stomach.   
  
Will woke up before dawn. He was feeling so much better. Carefully, he snuck out of bed, doing his best not to wake Jack--who was guarding the door--and got himself some food before returning. Stomach full, he fell back to sleep.   
  
The next time Will awoke, it was to Jack rummaging about the room. Will kept his eyes closed, not wanting to get up just yet.   
  
All noises from Jack ceased, and Will could feel a presence looming behind him. He cracked open an eye and warily turned over to see what his lover was up to. The sight that greeted him was positively frightful to the semi-unconscious.   
  
'Gya!!' Will jumped back, landing him on the floor. Slowly, he poked his head over the bed. No. He wasn't dreaming. Jack was still there. Still in drag as a nurse.   
  
'Ah! My patient is awake!' he said. clapping his hands together. Jack crawled over the bed to Will and lay on his stomach with his feet in the air.   
  
'Why...?' Will tried to form the question that he didn't want the answer to in his head, but it wasn't working. So instead, he gestured as Jack with his hands.   
  
Jack smiled innocently. '"Why" what, luv?'   
  
'This--I mean, that! You! What in the nine hells are you wearing?!'   
  
'Oh, this?' Jack tugged at the light blue uniform he was wearing.   
  
Will nodded ad he stood and backed away from Jack.   
  
Jack's smile grew as he watched Will. 'Well, since you've been so sick, I've decided to play nurse,' he said matter-of-factly.   
  
'As you can plainly see, I'm perfectly fine now.' He edged towards the door. Jack was being too weird for words.   
  
'Yes, I can see that,' Jack replied. He turned onto his back. His head lay off the edge of the bed, so he could watch Will's uncomfortable movements upside down. He had one leg bent up with the other straight, and both hands laid relaxed by his shoulders. He gave Will one of his best Cheshire Cat grins. 'But I still think you're unwell.'   
  
Just as Will reached the door, his other brain kicked in. There was Jack. Laying on the bed, looking completely defenseless (among other things); he was strangely alluring in the nurse getup. But that still didn't mean that Jack was in his right mind...wherever that may be.   
  
'Jack...'   
  
'It's "Nurse" Jack Sparrow,' he corrected.   
  
Will raised an eyebrow in amusement. 'Oh, really?'   
  
'Yes, really.'   
  
'Whatever happened to "Captain?"'   
  
Jack thought for a moment. 'Nurse Captain Jack Sparrow?' He shifted his gaze and stared at the ceiling, pondering why his new self-proclaimed title didn't roll off the tongue just right. He crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to speed his thinking.   
  
Will walked over to the pirate, admiring the perplexed look on his face. Then, leaning over Jack to obstruct his view, he said 'You know, Miss Nurse, I believe _you_ are the one that's unwell.'   
  
Jack furrowed his brows. 'I'm fine. It's you that's sick,' he insisted, knowing where Will was going with this. Not that he didn't like messing around with the ex-blacksmith, it was the fact that during their time together, he, Jack, was always on top. Every once in a while, he wondered if it made him a control freak, but he didn't dwell on it.   
  
Will reached down and held Jack's wrist's in place. He smirked at the uncomfortable look Jack gave him. 'We should take your temperature. Just to be sure,' Will purred, leaning down.   
  
If Jack were right side up, he'd have no problem overpowering the whelp, but in his current position... Before he could utter a protest, Will's mouth closed around his.   
  
Jack cursed himself for getting into such a vulnerable position. He tried to get out of Will's hold, but his body wasn't cooperating whole heartedly. At least he managed to keep his lips sealed, preventing Will from exploring his mouth. Jack smiled when Will grunted in frustration.   
  
Fine. If that's how Jack was going to play... Will broke the kiss and brought Jack's hands above his head. He held them there with one hand and let the other unbotton Jack's uniform. He smiled preditarilly at Jack's confused look before attempting to kiss him again.   
  
Jack was as stubborn as ever and kept his mouth shut off from the invasion. That is...until a hand found a nipple and started teasing it. Jack's lips slackened at the sudden sensation, granting Will's tongue entry.   
  
Deciding he rather liked it, Jack stopped struggling and returned Will's affections.   
  
Again, Will broke the kiss, and Jack looked at him in bewilderment. Now what was Will up to?   
  
'You're absolutely right,' Will said, smiling mischievously.   
  
Jack quirked a brow. 'About what?'   
  
'You are fine.' And with that, Will released his hold of Jack's hands and just left.   
  
Jack watched as Will's back disappeared behind the door. He rolled back onto his stomach and buried his face in the sheets. Like a little two-year-old, he kicked at the bed and screamed 'It's not fair!!'   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_AN II_: The picture that goes with this is in my profile (or whatever it's called). 


End file.
